prettycureseriesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Madoka Kaguya/Historia
Biografia Wychowanie Madoka urodziła się na Ziemi i wychowała w mieście Mihoshi. Pochodzi ze szlacheckiej i wpływowej rodziny Kaguya, która od pokoleń wydawała znakomitych przywódców. Ona sama od najmłodszych lat również jest wychowywana na kogoś takiego. Dba o to jej ojciec, który jest znanym i cenionym parlamentarzystą. Matka to z kolei światowej sławy pianistka. Madoka odziedziczyła cechy obu rodziców - po matce ma talent do gry na fortepianie i sama startowała w ogólnokrajowych konkursach gry na tym instrumencie. Wychowanie przez ojca na wielką przywódczynię sprawiło z kolei, że już w młodym wieku jej umiejętności aranżacji kwiatów i parzenia herbaty dorównywały mistrzom. Oprócz tego, Madoka posiada także wybitny talent w strzelaniu z łuku i zdobyła mnóstwo trofeów w tym sporcie. Wymagania, jakie postawiło przed nią pochodzenie, uczyniły ją perfekcjonistką, która we wszystkim zamierza być idealna - czuje, iż idealność to jej obowiązek. Kiedy osiągnęła odpowiedni wiek, poszła do miejscowego gimnazjum - Fuyuki pozwolił jej na to, gdyż stwierdził, że dzięki nauce w zwykłej szkole, Madoka zintegruje się z przeciętnymi ludźmi i zrozumie ich potrzeby, co jest niezbędną cechą dobrego przywódcy. Od razu stała się najlepszą uczennicą w Gimnazjum Mihoshi i została przewodniczącą rady uczniowskiej. Jej wybitność uczyniła ją jedną z dwóch najpopularniejszych dziewczyn w szkole i wśród innych uczennic i uczniów zyskała przydomek Księżyca Gimnazjum Mihoshi - pod względem popularności dorównywała jej tylko Elena Amamiya, nazywana (alegorycznie do Madoki) Słońcem Gimnazjum Mihoshi, którą Madoka także podziwiała za zarażanie uśmiechem innych i wybitne osiągi sportowe. Spotkanie kosmicznych przybyszów Któregoś dnia w szkole Madoka była otoczona przed tłum podziwiających ją koleżanek i kolegów, kiedy nagle zjawiły się Hikaru Hoshina i Lala Hagoromo. Okazało się, że szukały one Eleny i widząc tłum uczniów i uczennic błędnie uznały, iż otoczyli oni właśnie Amamiyę. Kaguya rozpoznała młodszą, różowowłosą koleżankę (jako przewodnicząca rady musiała znać innych uczniów) i poinformowała ją, że Elena musiała już wrócić do domu. Kiedy te zaczęły odchodzić, uwagę Madoki przykuła Lala, która nie wyglądała na uczennicę Gimnazjum Mihoshi. Nagle z torebki Hikaru wyleciała Fuwa, którą Hoshina i Hagoromo złapały, ale Kaguya i tak zdążyła zauważyć dziwne stworzenie. Następnego dnia przed wyjściem do szkoły, Madoka wzięła sobie trening łuczniczy. Podczas śniadania okazało się, że w okolicach miasta widziano kosmitów i Fuyuki musiał to sprawdzić (był szefem specjalnej komisji do spraw kosmitów. W pewnej chwili ojciec pouczył ją, iż rodzina Kaguya nie ma żadnych tajemnic i zapytał ją jak się miewają sprawy w szkole. Madoka wtedy przypomniała sobie jak ujrzała tajemniczą, żywą maskotkę przy Hikaru i Lali. Nie zdołała jednak nic powiedzieć, ponieważ zadzwonił telefon Fuyukiego. Po przyjściu do szkoły, Madoka od razu została osaczona przez tłum fanek. Nagle zobaczyła Hikaru i Lalę, przy których ponownie ujrzała dziwne rzeczy (Hoshina przypadkowo rzuciła Prunce'a, który udawał plecak na Hagoromo). W czasie lekcji Kaguya cały czas była zamyślona nad tym, przez co nie usłyszała, że jako jedyna uzyskała doskonały wynik na zeszłotygodniowym teście. Tak samo było za zebraniu rady uczniowskiej, ale zdołała wyjść z tego obronną ręką i właściwie poprowadzić spotkanie. W czasie przerwy postanowiła osobiście sprawdzić co się dzieje wokół Hikaru, z którą była Elena. Najpierw spytała Amamiyę czy ta ma jakąś sprawę do Hoshiny, a kiedy ta druga spytała co sprowadza tutaj Kaguyę, ta zapytała różowowłosą dziewczynę czy ta coś ukrywa. Hikaru jednak się wypierała. Madoka zdołała jednak zauważyć jak ta chowa za plecami jakąś książkę. Hoshina stwierdziła, że to jej notes, a wtedy Amamiya postanowiła zabrać stąd je obie. Kiedy jednak odchodziły, Fuwa wyskoczyła z Migoczącej Księgi, by pożegnać Madokę, przez co mistyfikacja spaliła na panewce. Kaguya wyjawiła kim jest jej ojciec i oznajmiła koleżankom, że będzie musiała mu to zgłosić, na co Hoshina próbowała ją ubłagać, by tego nie robiła, bo oznaczałoby koniec pobytu na Ziemi dla Hagoromo, Prunce'a i Fuwy (Fuyuki nie tolerowałby sympatyzowania z kosmitami). Po chwili Fuwa przytuliła się do Madoki. Kiedy ta wróciła do domu, wzięła się ponownie za trening łuczniczy. Była jednak rozkojarzona wspomnieniami tej sytuacji, przez co strzelanie szło jej gorzej niż rano. Zauważył to Fuyuki, który spytał córkę czy coś się dzieje, a następnie pouczył ją czym jest rodzina Kaguya i na czym polega bycie przywódcą. Następnego dnia po zakończeniu zajęć, Madoka postanowiła śledzić Hikaru i Elenę, by odkryć ich tajemnicę. Tym samym odkryła statek kosmiczny należący do Lali. Tam oznajmiła pozostałym dziewczynom, że nie będzie w stanie utrzymać tego sekretu na wodzy, ponieważ nie może przeciwstawić się ojcu. Wtedy Fuwa podała jej onigiri, aby ta się rozchmurzyła. Na to Hikaru powiedziała, iż zostanie z Lalą, Prunce'em i Fuwą i raz jeszcze poprosiła Madokę, by nie wyjawiała tajemnicy kosmicznych przybyszów. Nagle pojawili się Notraidersi i dziewczyny musiały się ukryć w krzakach. Kaguya dowiedziała się od Amamiyi, że są to źli kosmici, którzy chcą porwać Fuwę. Hoshina nakazała jej pozostać w ukryciu wraz z Fuwą, a sama wraz z Amamiyą i Hagoromo wyszły naprzeciw Tenjo i zmieniły się w Precure. Madoka nie rozumiała co się dzieje, więc Prunce wyjaśnił jej, iż są to legendarne wojowniczki. Kiedy trwała walka, Kaguya przypadkowo nadepnęła na gałązkę, przez co Tenjo ją zauważyła i po chwili została osaczona przez Nottorei. W jej ochronie stanął Prunce, który nakazał jej zabrać Fuwę i uciekać. Biegnąc, Madoka przypomniała sobie dotychczasowe chwile z Fuwą i stwierdziła, że będzie ją chronić, za co wróżka podarowała jej Wisiorek i Pióro Gwiezdnego Koloru. Początkowo Kaguya wahała się czy zostać Precure. Kiedy Hikaru ją ochroniła przed Nottorei i powiedziała, by została wojowniczką, aby ochronić Fuwę, Madoka przypomniała sobie punkty widzenia tejże koleżanki i ojca i ostatecznie zdecydowała się przemienić. Tym samym Madoka stała się Cure Selene. W odpowiedzi Tenjo nakazała Nottorei zaatakować ją w formacji Burzy Tengu. Jednak Kaguya wyczuwała ruchy wrogich żołnierzy i uniknęła ich ataków, a następnie w myślach oznajmiła ojcu, iż przekazał jej, aby się nauczyła jak żyją zwykli ludzie, aby mogła ich poprowadzić, ale to właśnie dlatego musi ochronić Fuwę i przyjaciółki. Wtedy Cure Selene wykonała skok i użyła Strzały Selene, którą pokonała Nottorei. Po walce Madoka tuliła do siebie Fuwę, gdy nagle Lala usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Okazała się to być grupa tropiąca kosmitów, którą dowodził Fuyuki. Dziewczyna wyjaśniła ojcu, że rozmawiała z koleżankami ze szkoły. Następnie ten zapytał ją czy coś widziała. Jednakże w godzinie próby Madoka nie wyjawiła ojcu tajemnicy Lali, Prunce'a i Fuwy i Fuyuki wraz ze swoimi ludźmi odszedł. Spotkała się za to z wdzięcznością ze strony Hagoromo, ale bolało ją to, iż oszukuje ojca i stwierdzając, że im szybciej to zakończą tym lepiej, postanowiła dać z siebie wszystko jako Precure. Po chwili Elena zwróciła Hikaru uwagę, by ta nie zwracała się do niej i Madoki formalnym określeniem senpai, ale po imieniu twierdząc, że oficjalny ton jest niezręczny. Na to Kaguya dodała, że to Hoshina i Hagoromo są ich seniorkami jako Precure. Pojawienie się Nottorigi Następnego dnia Hikaru postanowiła pokazać Madoce i Elenie rakietę Lali od środka. Zmierzając do środka, Kaguya wspomniała, że umożliwi ona odnalezienie Piór Gwiezdnych Księżniczek i że to właśnie jest misja Precure. Hoshina pochwaliła jej spostrzegawczość. Jednak Hagoromo była sfrustrowana niepowodzeniami przy naprawie i wygoniła koleżanki z pojazdu. By pomóc Samance się odprężyć, Hikaru postanowiła zabrać przyjaciółki do obserwatorium pana Ryoutarou Sorami. Wszystkie dziewczyny były zachwycone tym miejscem. Kiedy padł temat położenia Samana w kosmosie i jego umiejscowienia na wymalowanej na suficie mapie, Madoka stwierdziła, iż dla Lali musiała to być długa podróż. Kiedy Hikaru zbierała książki z tutejszej biblioteczki, pojawił się pan Ryo we własnej osobie, któremu Hoshina przedstawiła Kaguyę i Amamiyę (Hagoromo poznał już wcześniej) i poprosiła, by pokazał im pokój gwiazd, gdzie znajdował się ogromny teleskop. Kiedy okazało się, że ostatnio gwiazdy zaczęły gasnąć w szybkim tempie, Lala postanowiła bezzwłocznie wrócić do napraw rakiety. Jednak zatrzymał ją pan Ryo, który pokazał Samnce planetarium i zabrał ją na pokaz. W jego trakcie zareagował Wisiorek Lali, co oznaczało, że w pobliżu znajduje się Pióro Gwiezdnej Księżniczki. Pobiegła ona poinformować o tym kompanki. Cała czwórka wybiegła na zewnątrz, gdzie ujrzała nową dwójkę dowódców Notraiderów - ich najwybitniejszą naukowiec Aiwarn i asystującego jej Bakenyana. Okazało się, iż Pióro trzyma pierwsza z nich. Było ono poczerniałe, ponieważ zostało skażone energią ciemności. Po chwili zjawił się także pan Ryo, przez co stał się on ofiarą Mrocznego Pióra - Aiwarn zamieniła go w potwora zwanego Nottoriga w postaci gigantycznego teleskopu. W odpowiedzi dziewczyny zmieniły się w Precure. Potęga Nottorigi okazała się być jednak przytłaczająca dla wojowniczek. W trakcie walki Cure Selene spróbowała zajść potwora od tyłu i zaatakować do Strzałą Selene, ale ten błyskawicznie obrócił w jej stronę obiektyw i trafił ją pociskiem w kształcie gwiazdy, nim ta zdążyła wystrzelić. Madoka poleciała na pobliskie drzewo. Podnosząc się stwierdziła, że trzeba powstrzymać Nottorigę. Kluczowe do tego było Mroczne Pióro. W pewnej chwili Cure Milky została poważnie poturbowana i kompanki przybyły ją osłonić. Lala wpadła na pomysł jak odebrać Mroczne Pióro Aiwarn. Najpierw Cure Selene odparła ataki potwora serią Strzał Selene, następnie Cure Soleil zniszczyła obiektyw Nottorigi, potem Cure Star dywersyjnie zaatakowała Aiwarn i w końcu Cure Milky odebrała jej Mroczne Pióro, które w ręku Lali ponownie stało się Piórem Gwiezdnej Księżniczki, którego ta użyła do wzmocnienia swojej mocy i pokonania Nottorigi. Po walce nastąpił proces przywrócenia Gwiezdnej Księżniczki Lwa do Gwiezdnego Pałacu. Po powrocie na Ziemię dziewczyny sprawdziły czy z panem Sorami wszystko w porządku. Zostały w obserwatorium aż do nocy. Kiedy obserwowały nocne niebo, Lala poprosiła przyjaciółki, aby pomogły jej w naprawie rakiety, a te z ochotą się zgodziły. Filmy kinowe Precure Miracle Universe Star☆Twinkle Precure: Te Uczucia w Pieśni Gwiazd Precure Miracle Leap: Dziwny dzień ze wszystkimi Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Cures Kategoria:Precure Kategoria:Star☆Twinkle Precure